Momentos
by GoldenLunas
Summary: Cuando se comparten los momentos mas especiales de tu vida junto a una misma persona, es imposible evitar que los sentimientos que en un principio proclamaban amistad, ahora reclamen amor. Tsukishima no tiene idea de cómo decírselo, Yamaguchi no tiene el valor para confesárselo ¿Podrá un plan de Tsukishima unir a este par de almas enamoradas?


¡Hola! Este es un one-shot TsukkiYama en el que había estado pensando por un tiempo. Es mi segundo fanfic apenas ¡Espero que les guste! No tengan miedo de dejarme un review, que no muerdo jaja.

¡Muchas gracias a Karma y a Lucy por betearme el fic y por ayudarme en las partes en las que no sabía qué hacer!

Con mucho amor y sin más que agregar, se despide,

 _**Golden Luna**_

* * *

 _ **Momentos**_

Existen diversos momentos que no olvidarás nunca porque cambiaron tu vida de alguna forma. Para Tadashi Yamaguchi, uno de esos momentos fue el día en el que un niño rubio y demasiado alto para su edad lo había defendido de unos niños lo estaban molestando. Y, aunque su héroe había insistido en que no tenía intención alguna de salvarlo, Tadashi guardó ese momento en su corazón para siempre. Ese día conoció a su primer amigo, su mejor amigo. Unos días después del suceso trascendental, se conocieron formalmente y se volvieron inseparables. Donde estaba uno, cerca se hallaba el otro.

Una cosa que a Tadashi le había llamado la atención sobre su nuevo amigo, era la presencia de la luna en su vida. No solo llevaba la luna en su nombre, si no también en suéteres que usaba constantemente. Como si estuviera orgulloso de llevar su nombre. De la misma manera, Tadashi presumía su gusto por las estrellas; acostumbraba usar ropa con diseño de estrellas e incluso el techo de su habitación estaba cubierto por estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad, haciendo su noche más hermosa, aunque fuera bajo techo. Pero, a diferencia de Tsukishima, no contaba con la suerte de llevar a los adorados astros en su nombre.

El pequeño niño amante de las estrellas, tenía una característica bastante peculiar: su rostro y cuerpo estaban cubiertos por diminutos puntos oscuros, la mayor parte de estos concentrándose en sus pómulos y su nariz. Lo primero que notarías si miraras a Tadashi a la cara, son esas definidas pecas esparcidas tan espontáneamente. Y es este singular rasgo, que muchos considerarían adorable, el culpable del maltrato diario con el que vivía el niño.

Se había vuelto costumbre de los niños de su salón resaltar los pequeños lunares en el rostro del niño de cabello verdoso. Pero lejos de verlos como una característica adorable, lo señalaban con una mirada burlona seguida de carcajadas peyorativas; muchas veces esta acción venía acompañada de preguntas llenas de malicia:

—¿Por qué tienes la cara manchada? ¿Te cayó pintura y no te la pudiste lavar? —preguntaba un niño, mirando a Tadashi directo a los ojos.

—¡Yo creo que no se lava la cara, y es sucio que ya no se puede quitar! —respondía otro, socarrón, sin dar oportunidad al aludido de hablar.

Pero la verdad es que en el pequeño Yamaguchi no había fuerza para responder. Humillado y avergonzado de su naturaleza, salió corriendo entre los niños y se refugió detrás de un árbol en el patio de juegos. Llorando desconsoladamente, con sus rodillas plegadas hacia su pecho y su cabecita oculta entre sus brazo, no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Podían haber pasado minutos u horas, poco le importaba, pues él solo quería desaparecer. Y cuando parecía que se iba a cansar de llorar, una mano tocó su hombro, seguida de una voz familiar, llena de amistad:

—¡Yamaguchi! Así que aquí estabas, llevo mucho rato buscándote —le contó el niño rubio, arrodillándose, para mirarle a la cara. Iba a continuar hablando como usualmente lo haría, cuando notó los ojos rojos y el camino húmedo que surcaba por las mejillas del más bajo. Su rostro cambió, su semblante se puso serio. No sabía cómo tratar con personas tristes, no tenía idea de cómo consolar. Así que llevado por la curiosidad, le preguntó—: ¿por qué has estado llorando?

Yamaguchi tardó un rato en encontrar su voz. Respiró profundamente un par de veces tratando de normalizar su tono y calmar sus lágrimas, mientras su amigo le miraba con calma sentado frente a sí.

—U-unos niños... —comenzó por fin, haciendo una pausa para ahogar un sollozo— m-me están molestando, T-Tsukki —el mencionado alzó una ceja, animándole a seguir hablando—. Me dicen cosas m-malas sobre mis p-pecas, creen que e-es sucio.

—¿Sucio en tu cara? —inquirió Tsukishima, una sonrisa cínica formándose en sus labios—. El único lugar donde hay sucio es en sus cabezas vacías.

El de cabello verdoso sonrió ligeramente, apreciaba la forma en la que su amigo le decía que eran idiotas aquellos que lo molestaban, pero las carcajadas seguían resonando en sus oídos. Tsukishima entendió rápidamente que había fallado en animar a su amigo.

La verdad es que él nunca había sido realmente bueno con las demás personas, pero Tadashi era su único amigo, así que algo en su conciencia le decía que tenía que ayudar. Decidió sentarse al lado de su amigo, y le dejó apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Pasaron los próximos minutos sin moverse, sin hablar. Tsukishima notaba cómo la respiración de su amigo iba regresando a la normalidad, pero sabía que seguía deprimido. Entonces, posó su mirada en las mangas del suéter que este llevaba, observando la estrella amarilla que estaba ahí estampada, y recordó el cielo estrellado que a su amigo tanto le gustaba admirar.

—Oye, Yamaguchi... —comenzó. Organizó las palabras en su cabeza e inhaló antes de continuar—. No deberías sentirse avergonzado de tus pecas, ¿sabes? Es como si tuvieras muchas estrellas en el rostro, como si fueras una constelación andante.

Yamaguchi sintió cómo su cara se puso caliente, entendiendo que ahora su piel lucía un color carmesí. Repitió cada una de las palabras de Tsukishima en su mente, hasta que estás se habían grabado en su alma. Yamaguchi, que amaba tanto a las estrellas, acababa de oír que sus pecas se parecían a tan agraciados astros. Y de esta forma se creó otro de los momentos que cambiaría la perspectiva de Tadashi para siempre.

Pasaron los años, ambos protagonistas convertidos ya en adolescentes. Muchas cosas habían cambiado además de sus cuerpos y algunos rasgos de sus personalidades. Mucho más importante que las cosas anteriores, el mayor cambio se había visto en sus sentimientos; ambos se habían enamorado perdidamente él uno del otro. Pero eso era algo que ellos no tenían el valor para decirse.

En un día, que podría llamarse cualquiera, el joven de pecas notó en la camiseta de su amigo un singular dibujo. Una estrella. La prenda que Kei había seleccionado para hoy llevaba una estrella dorada en el lado izquierdo del pecho, justo encima del corazón.

Apenas lo vio, Tadashi sintió un frío que recorría sus manos, acompañado con un cosquilleo que presionaba su pecho ¿se acordaría Tsukki de cuando le dijo que sus pecas eran como las estrellas? ¿O sería simple coincidencia?

Una voz en su mente rogaba que hubiera una razón detrás de esa estrella, algo más que simple capricho de Tsukishima. Rogaba que recordara el día en que le cambió la forma de ver el mundo. Pero su lógica habló más fuerte que la voz enamorada. Era de Kei de quien hablaban, seguro no era más que mera coincidencia. Tadashi ocultó el desánimo y continuó la práctica junto con sus compañeros, con un dejo de esperanza guardado para su amor.

A un par de metros del desesperanzado muchacho de pecas, el alto rubio de lentes planificaba una nueva estrategia para llamar la atención de su amigo, pues claramente la primera no había generado ningún tipo de reacción. Debía lograr de alguna forma hacer que Yamaguchi diera el primer paso.

No había pasado mucho desde la vez anterior, cuando Tadashi notó otra vez el tan familiar diseño en una nueva prenda de vestir de su mejor amigo. Se encontró con un pantalón de pijama en un día de fin de semana que llegó hasta la casa del rubio a pasar un rato. La prenda en cuestión estaba repleta de pequeñas estrellas. Donde vieras, había estrellas. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta que formaban diversas constelaciones y con esta realización, las palabras que Tsukishima había usando cuando eran niños regresaron a su mente. Un sonrojo bastante notorio cubrió su rostro, lo que le hizo agradecer el que su amigo se hubiera excusado para irse a cambiar de ropa.

La verdad es que le había sorprendido mucho encontrar a rubio en pijama. Yamaguchi estaba seguro que le había avisado que pasaría por allá antes de partir, lo que le había dado tiempo suficiente al rubio de quitarse el pijama, como le era usual. Un pensamiento atrevido cruzó su cabeza...

 _¿Y si Tsukishima quería que Yamaguchi se diera cuenta de ese pantalón?_

 _¿Por qué otra razón no se habría cambiado en el tiempo que a éste le tomaba llegar a su hogar?_

 _¿Será que de verdad gustaba de él y estaba enviándole señales de esta manera sutil?_

Por la mente del joven de pecas se cruzaba la posibilidad de que su enamoramiento estuviera correspondido. El simple pensamiento hacía que su corazón se acelerara, sus palmas sudaran y su estómago se llenara con una sensación de cosquilleos.

El rubio regresó a la habitación cuando Tadashi estaba probando ejercicios de respiración para recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió de verlo sonrojado e inquieto, contempló la posibilidad de que éste por fin hubiera entendido las indirectas. Quizá ya había dado con el trasfondo de las estrellas en las prendas de ropa, o al menos eso esperaba.

La verdad es que Tsukishima se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo hacía ya muchos meses. Pero, aunque estaba casi completamente seguro que era correspondido, no tenía el valor para dar el primer paso. Incluso él, que pretendía ser indiferente, era víctima de las curiosas maneras del amor. Así que había ideado este plan con la intención de que Tadashi diera el primer paso.

Con la esperanza de que su meta se hubiera cumplido, se animó a preguntar:

—¿Sucede algo, Yamaguchi?

—¿¡Eh!? —parece que su voz tomó por sorpresa al muchacho de pecas, quien dio cuenta de su alterada reacción y procuró que su voz saliera más callada de lo que se sentía—. Estoy bien, Tsukki. No me prestes atención, de verdad estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —Presionó el de lentes.

—Seguro.

Tsukishima se encontró con la realidad de que su plan había fallado, aunque esta vez resultó un poco mejor que la anterior. Al menos en este intento había conseguido una reacción. Aún faltaba un pequeño empujón. Sabía que podía hacerlo él mismo, pero es que el chico de lentes nunca había sido un romántico, y temía que probablemente terminara dañando el momento, por lo que era más seguro dejar el romance en manos del joven pecoso. Y con esto en mente, comenzó a idear su siguiente paso.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Tsukishima, tan pulcra y ordenada como era costumbre. Este se sentó en la cama y su compañero lo imitó, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio. Charlaron un rato de cosas triviales. Yamaguchi entonces recordó un vídeo que había deseado mostrarle a su amigo rubio, por lo que le pidió permiso para usar el portátil que reposaba sobre el escritorio, y tras obtenerlo, la abrió.

Lo primero que se encontró en la pantalla fue un fondo de un cielo completamente estrellado, en el que se podían distinguir al menos seis constelaciones. De nuevo el sentimiento de cosquilleo, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. Tadashi debía admitir este fondo le recordaba directamente a sus pecas, pues la mayoría de las estrellas estaban concentradas en el centro de la pantalla, del mismo modo en que sus pecas se concentraban en su nariz y pómulos. Esta similitud tan obvia lo hizo sonrojar, quería pensar que Kei estaba tratando de darle a entender algo, pero temía que solo fuera una conclusión de su alocada conciencia, afectada por sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, debía preguntar. Observó a Tsukishima, sentado en su cama, mirándole con calma. Se sintió como si estuviera siendo analizado, aunque era imposible saber, pues era usual que el muchacho de lentes luciera abstraído en sus pensamientos.

—Tsukki... —Llamó. El aludido asintió con la cabeza, invitándole a seguir hablando—: Sobre tu fondo de constelaciones, —sólo tenía que formular la pregunta, no era tan difícil, sólo tenía que preguntar a qué se debían tantas estrellas últimamente. No perdería nada, excepto quizá sus ilusiones, con esa pregunta. Abrió la boca para formular a añorada pregunta, pero, se dio cuenta que sería estúpido preguntar. Era obvio que a Tsukishima le gustaba el espacio, era normal que quisiera usar cosas relacionadas con las estrellas, después de todo, eran lindas. La determinación de Yamaguchi desapareció y fue reemplazada con incertidumbre y desolación. Levantando la mirada, se dio cuenta que el muchacho de lentes aún esperaba la pregunta, así que improvisó—: Eh, está bastante lindo, ¿cuántas constelaciones se ven?

El más alto de los dos recibió la pregunta con una oculta decepción. Estaba seguro que lo tenía, convencido de que Yamaguchi había dado con la conexión, ¿Por qué había dudado en el último momento? ¿Qué tanto miedo tenía?

El amor siempre hacia las cosas más difíciles con sus emociones e ideas, razón por la cual a Kei no le gustaba sentirse así, sin embargo hacía meses que ya se había acostumbrada a sus sentimientos por Tadashi, sobre los cuales no ejercía ningún tipo de control. Le hacía sentir cosas a las que no estaba habituado, algo como una presión en el pecho, cosquilleos por el cuerpo y demás. Al principio pensó que estaba enfermo, tuvo que analizar a fondo la situación para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en realidad.

—En esa foto están presentes dieciséis constelaciones —Respondió con simpleza.

—Está muy hermoso, me encantan las estrellas —comentó el pecoso, fingiendo calma. Tsukishima no respondió, por lo que Yamaguchi se dio la vuelta hacia el monitor y se puso en el trabajo de buscar el vídeo que había mencionado.

Su mañana transcurrió con pocas palabras, pero era lo usual entre ellos. Tsukki no era muy conversador a menos que Yamaguchi iniciara el tema y el rubio se limitara a responder. Eran comunes los largos silencios, sólo interrumpidos por los sonidos del exterior. Nunca eran silencios incómodos, pues nunca había incomodidad alguna entre el par de amigos. Hasta ahora.

La tensión entre ambos era tan clara como los lentes que el rubio llevaba sobre su rostro. Ambos hablaban de vez en cuando, pero ninguna conversación pasaba de más de dos intercambios de cada uno.

El joven de pecas de esforzaba en ignorar la gran incomodidad presente, sin éxito; pensaba que si fingía que todo estaba bien, eventualmente las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. Por su parte, el rubio sabía que la incomodidad actual era causada por los fuertes sentimientos que ambos guardaban bajo llave en sus corazones. Analizó sus posibilidades; si se decidía a confesar sus sentimientos, probablemente no usaría las palabras más adecuadas, lo que potencialmente arruinaría un momento tan especial para Yamaguchi. Por otro lado, tenía la opción de seguir dejando indirectas para el muchacho de pecas, pues si había alguien que podía sacar lo mejor de las situaciones que en las que Tsukishima se veía enredado, ese era Yamaguchi. Se decidió por la segunda opción.

Confiaba en los datos recolectados en base a las reacciones Yamaguchi, que le indicaban que ya se había percatado que había algo fuera de lo común. Pero eso ya se lo esperaba, pues el muchacho de cabello oscuro era bastante inteligente, y lo decía Tsukishima. Así que ahora solo faltaba un pequeño empujón que le diera a Yamaguchi la valentía para confesar sus sentimientos. Sólo una pista más que le diera la total confianza de que su corazón no sentía en soledad.

Se acercaba el medio día, por lo que el hambre se empezaba a hacer presente en el estómago de los dos muchachos. Ninguno excedía en habilidades culinarias ni mucho menos en paciencia para preparar un almuerzo que pudiera considerarse decente, por lo que resolvieron que irían a comer a algún restaurante de los alrededores.

Mientras se preparaban para salir, se le hizo sencillo encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha su nueva idea. Tsukishima recordó que su teléfono se había quedado en el mueble de la sala de estar, desde el momento en que le había respondido el primer mensaje a Tadashi. Así que, con un plan en mente, se paró de su lugar en la cama y comenzó a buscar por los alrededores, para luego pararse en medio de la habitación y con fingida confusión mirar a su compañero.

—¿Tsukki? —llamó la atención del rubio, con su desconcierto bastante claro en la voz—, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué buscas?

—Mi teléfono... —anunció en voz baja, luego miró al joven pecoso, quien mantenía su expresión confundida, por lo que aclaró en voz ligeramente más alta—: No encuentro mi teléfono.

—¿Dónde lo dejaste la última vez que lo usaste?

—Si supiera no lo estaría buscando ¿no?

—Ah... verdad, perdón, Tsukki —Se avergonzó ligeramente ante la estúpida pregunta. La verdad es que Yamaguchi aún no estaba seguro de qué pasaba, no era nada habitual en el rubio perder las cosas. Mucho menos su teléfono. Pero no le dio más pensamiento del que ameritaba—. Voy a mirar en la sala, quizás esté allí.

—Bien. —aceptó el de lentes. Antes de que el de pecas tuviera la oportunidad de salir del cuarto, Tsukishima reclamó su atención una vez más—: Yamaguchi, llámame. Seguro así lo encontramos más rápido.

—Oh, buena idea —Concordó el más bajo, mientras sacaba su propio teléfono del bolsillo, para buscar el contacto que había guardado bajo el nombre de "Tsukki" y presionaba para iniciar la llamada.

Caminó hasta la sala, esperando escuchar algún sonido que indicara la ubicación del teléfono. Tardó un par de segundos en escuchar algo: el clásico "ring" de un teléfono antiguo, el tono de llamada de Tsukishima. Se acercó hacia el mueble más grande de la sala, del cual parecía venir el sonido. Estaba en lo correcto, el teléfono yacía sobre uno de los hinchados cojines del mueble. Terminó la llamada. Alzó la voz, anunciándole al rubio que había encontrado su teléfono celular y se inclinó para tomarlo del lugar.

Al principio, se lo planeaba a entregar directamente a Tsukishima, pero por un impulso que no pudo controlar a tiempo observó la pantalla del pequeño aparato que tenía en la mano. Y se paralizó. Leyó una y otra vez las palabras que esta mostraba, incrédulo. Podía leer el anuncio de una llamada perdida, obviamente de parte de Yamaguchi, sin embargo, en el lugar en el debía ir su nombre, no había ninguna letra. Al contrario, solo había un pequeño símbolo, un simple _emoji_. Pero ni tan pequeñito que fuera, el impacto que causó en el joven de pecas lo dejó completamente anonadado, con la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas y su corazón latiendo apresuradamente. Su nombre de contacto era una estrella. Una estrella común y corriente para muchos, pero para Tadashi, significaba todo.

Esa estrella representaba que todo lo que había dudado desde que vio a Tsukishima con una camiseta que llevaba una estrella en el pecho era verdad. Significaba que el pantalón de constelaciones sí tenía un mensaje oculto, que el fondo de pantalla si era una indirecta. Pero más importante que todo eso, significaba que Tsukishima nunca había olvidado aquel momento tan especial para Yamaguchi, ese momento en el que le dijo que era como una constelación. Ese momento.

Levantó la mirada de la pantalla y observó al rubio que lo miraba expectante desde la puerta de su habitación, como si hubiera planeado todo esto. Yamaguchi ahora está seguro de que así fue. Sentía sus manos temblar, su pecho y estómago lleno del clásico cosquilleo que el rubio causaba en él y su corazón latir tan rápidamente que se le saldría en cualquier momento. Se preguntó si el causante se sentiría igual. Quizá ya era hora de preguntarlo en voz alta.

—Aquí está tu teléfono, Tsukki —Empezó, extendió su mano hasta el rubio, tratando de disimular los nervios lo más que podía, aunque sabía que Kei ya lo había notado. El aludido tomó su pertenencia y musitó un pequeño agradecimiento, sin embargo, aún le miraba curiosamente, incitándolo a seguir hablando. Este era el momento perfecto. Con una pregunta podría aclararlo todo, con una simple pregunta podría cambiar todo. Ni siquiera tenía que ser una pregunta, podría simplemente confesar sus sentimientos ahora que ya sabía que era correspondido.

Pero, ¿estaba seguro de que era correspondido? Una voz en su cabeza habló por encima de la voz romántica y esperanzada. Reconoció esa voz como aquella que le hacía dudar, aquella que buscaba alejarlo de los riesgos. Que Tsukishima se recordara de Yamaguchi como una estrella podría no significar nada romántico, podría simplemente no significar nada para él. Tal y como había sido aquella vez cuando eran niños. Eran mejores amigos, después de todo, era normal que recordara ciertas cosas con afecto. Un afecto que no tenía que ser romántico, por mucho que a Tadashi le doliera. La pequeña voz de lógica calló completamente el lado del joven de pecas que buscaba desesperadamente ser correspondido con un último pensamiento que a Tadashi le espantó completamente: _Si le confesaba sus sentimientos y realmente no era correspondido, arruinaría su relación para siempre._ No estaba listo para perder a Tsukishima por un capricho. No quería perderlo nunca.

El más bajo del par sonrió ligeramente y ocultó el dolor que le había provocado esa batalla psicológica cuando habló, por fin, tras un par de segundos en silencio.

—Ahora que ya tienes tu teléfono, vayamos a comer. Estoy seguro de que tienes tanta hambre como yo —mintió. No tenía hambre, había desaparecido junto con su valentía de hace un momento. Pero realmente quería salir de la casa. Quería salir del campo de visión del rubio aunque fueran unos minutos.

—No —Tsukishima sentenció. Esa era, por lejos, una reacción que Yamaguchi no se esperaba, ni entendía—. No me creo esa actuación de que no entiendes lo que sucede, Yamaguchi. Puede que tu voz quiera reflejar que todo está bien, pero tus ojos no saben mentir —hablaba con enojo, como si hubiera llegado a su límite. Yamaguchi tenía miedo.

—No entiendo de lo que me hablas, Tsukki... —trató de excusarse.

—En tus ojos, Yamaguchi. Pude ver el brillo en el momento en el que te diste cuenta que tenías razón. Pero enseguida desapareció y la duda se apoderó de ti —Tsukishima puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del más bajo, y lo atrajo hasta si, hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que Yamaguchi podía ver la molestia en los ojos de este, a través de los cristales de sus lentes—. No eres capaz de dar el paso, ¡ni siquiera en el momento en el no puede ser más obvio que yo también estoy enamorado de ti! —la paciencia de Tsukishima se había agotado y sus palabras lo manifestaban con claridad. Ya no podía soportar a Yamaguchi corriendo lejos de sus sentimientos. Sabía que él deseaba estar junto a Tsukishima, tanto como este quería estar con Tadashi. Sabía que lo amaba. Pero aún así, no podía controlar sus palabras. Observó como los ojos del más bajo se vidriaron, anticipando las lágrimas. Y con una última frase en su mente, lo encaró una nuevamente—: ¿Qué tan cobarde puedes ser, que no eres capaz de arriesgarte por tus sentimientos?

Observó la primera lágrima caer por la mejilla cubierta de pecas y se dio cuenta realmente de lo que acababa de suceder. Soltó su hombro y dio un paso en retroceso, probablemente producto del arrepentimiento. Cayó una segunda lágrima. Había arruinado un momento que debía ser bueno. Pasó todo el día tratando de que este se convirtiera en algo especial para ambos y al final sólo había logrado herir más a la persona a la que trataba de hacer feliz. Con la tercera lágrima, comenzó un torrente. La única persona que realmente le importaba en el mundo estaba ahora llorando frente a sí, por su culpa. Por dejarse llevar. No sabía que hacer. Realmente estaba arrepentido de ser tan idiota. Tan insensible.

Desde el frente del más alto, Yamaguchi alzó sus manos para limpiarse las lágrimas que caían de forma descontrolada. Tsukishima no le había gritado, pero sus palabras se sintieron como si así hubiera sido. No estaba ni siquiera seguro de por qué estaba llorando. La razón más probable es que había sido llamado un cobarde. Y en este caso tenía razón. Había pasado meses huyendo de sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, aún cuando podía ver como sus ojos brillaban desde atrás de los lentes cuando lo miraba. Incluso cuando obtuvo las señales tan claras como el agua pura, lo evitó. Y en cada momento en que pudo hablar de lo que tanto atormentaba su corazón, lo evadió. Realmente era un cobarde. Pero ahora, en medio de su explosión, el rubio había dicho aquellas palabras que Yamaguchi tanto anhelaba. Esa confirmación que completó cada una de sus fantasías, que calló todas sus dudas. Ya no tenía por qué seguir huyendo. Se secó las lágrimas una vez más, miró al rubio con decisión en sus ojos y vociferó:

—¡Ya no quiero ser un cobarde!

Tomó al más alto por los hombros, acercándolo a si. Pudo ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de éste convertirse en sorpresa. Y unió sus labios por primera vez, en un beso lleno de emociones. Tsukishima no tardó en responder al beso, por mucho que hubiera sido tomado desprevenido. Sus labios eran suaves. Aunque el momento había estado lleno de confusión y molestia, el beso sabía a cielo. Al menos eso era lo que Yamaguchi pensaba. Se separaron transcurridos unos cuantos segundos. Una par de ojos ámbar que brillaban como un cristal buscaron al par de ojos marrones que brillaban con igual intensidad, ambos causados por la emoción. Y se sonrieron desde el alma. Yamaguchi no pudo evitar notar que el más alto tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Llevado por la ternura, soltó una risa corta y plantó un beso en pómulo ajeno.

—Tu cara está roja —Resaltó el muchacho de pecas luego de la caricia, en su voz resonando una pequeña risa.

Esta mención sólo intensifico el color en el rostro del aludido, quien miró hacia un lado, evitando los ojos de su compañero.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi. Sólo vayamos a comer —Sentenció mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Lo siento, Tsukki —Respondió con voz animada, acelerando su paso para alcanzar al rubio.

Sin pararse a pensarlo, tomó la mano del rubio apenas se posicionó a su lado. Era cálida, bastante suave. Sintió como si perteneciera allí, al lado de Tsukishima, tomando su mano, por primera vez sin miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos. El rubio le observó por un segundo, sorprendido por el acto, pero demostró que se sentía bastante a gusto con él cuando apretó ligeramente la mano ajena, provocando un brinco en el corazón de Tadashi.

Y así, se creó un nuevo momento especial, uno que cambiaría no solo la vida de Tadashi Yamaguchi, si no también la de Kei Tsukishima. Un recuerdo que ambos atesorarían para siempre. El verdadero inicio de la relación que el destino siempre les había guardado. El momento más especial de sus vidas.


End file.
